1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-freeze vacuum breaking structure, and more particularly to an anti-freeze vacuum breaking structure for a faucet that can prevent water being frozen in the faucet in a frigid weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11, a conventional anti-freeze faucet comprises a tube body 40, a control valve 50, and a handle 60, wherein the tube body 40 includes a chamber 41 defined therein, an inlet 42 formed on one end thereof, an outlet 43 formed on another end thereof, a connecting hole 44, and an intake valve 45, wherein the inlet 42, the outlet 43, the connecting hole 44, and the intake valve 45 communicate with the chamber 41. The control valve 50 includes a shaft bolt 51 inserted in a housing 52, the shaft bolt 51 has a watering room 511 and a groove 512, the housing 52 includes an aperture 521 defined on a middle section of a peripheral wall thereof and a one-way stop loop 522 fitted on the peripheral wall thereof above the aperture 521. The shaft bolt 51 includes an upper ceramic piece 53 and a lower ceramic piece 54 fixed on a lower side thereof, the groove 512 includes a spring 513 secured therein, and the watering room 511 includes a check member 514 and a stop pad 515, the check member 514 includes a cover 5141 disposed on a bottom end thereof, and the cover 5141 includes a peg 5142 extending upward from a central position of a top surface thereof and inserted in the groove 512 of the shaft bole 51 to abut against the spring 513. The handle 60 is connected with the connecting hole 44 of the tube body 40 and includes a rod 61 inserted in the chamber 41 of the tube body 40. The rod 61 includes a connector 62 mounted on a distal end thereof, and the connector 62 couples with an upper end of the shaft bolt 51 of the control valve 50 such that the control valve 50 is turned on or off by rotating the handle 60.
However, such a conventional anti-freeze faucet can not achieve a vacuum breaking effect due to the intake valve 45 is limited and has an air opening, a diameter of which is limited as well. Accordingly, when stopping a water supply, some waters accumulate and freeze in the chamber 41 of the tube body 40, thus plunging the faucet in a frigid weather.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.